


Crimson Bullets (On Hold)

by agust_d_towne



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Boundries, Bullets, Codenames, Drugs, Gangs, Gore, Guns, Hatred, Lovers, M/M, Mafia Leaders, Missions, Rivals, Spies, Territory Disputes, Violence, Weed, Wepons, hands bandages, intense traning, leaders, revnge, tatoos, violent life styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agust_d_towne/pseuds/agust_d_towne
Summary: His father was well known among the dark life of, gangs and mafias, leading the most feared ones to destroy others, wanting them to shake in fear till it reached their bones. Once his son was born it never changed the life he had chose, he could never leave it will always be his lingering shadow.Crimson his only son witnesses the death of this father, brutally murderer by their rivaled mafia leader's son Ace, he seeks to avenge his father by returning the favor.But not every mission goes accordingly to plan.Copyright© Tokyo-GCF 2019
Relationships: Luca/Ace, Maria/ Miguel





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hiya guys i know i haven't written any updates for the past month and a half, recently I've been really lazy and unmotivated, but it is slowly getting better and here I am writing a new book which is different than my usual works. Updates will be slow and uncertain with all that said i hope you guys will enjoy it. I'm very proud and excited to write this!

“What the hell are you doing, Luca?” His mother barked furiously, unhappy with her son’s physical performance, his hands in all the wrong places, stance looking unpleasant. It was the fifth time today, his mother kept on his ass, yelling and screaming. “Look at you.” She pointed to his lower body situation, his toes not facing the right direction, ruining the position. 

  
  
  


Luca growled, frustrated with the constant yelling, his mother’s words fueling his pent up irritation, already annoyed from the previous training. His lungs burned, begging his body to stop and take a rest, but the constant screaming urged him further into exhaustion. His legs trembled, sending his body straight to the floor.

  
  
  
  


A sigh was emitted into the hot atmosphere, a sense of disappointment was felt. His eyes stayed shut, breaths coming out as heavy pants, his arms wiping away the sweat that trickled down his face to his neck. Thick beads of sweat hit the floor, his pants sounded in the now empty room. 

  
  
  


“Luca, get the hell up; it’s dirty. I can’t believe this.” His mother pinched her temples in annoyance, watching her son huff on the filthy floor. He didn’t respond immediately only to face the opposite of his mother. He’s scanning the blue plastered wall, eyes flickering up and down. With a loud ugh, he dusted off his shorts, running his hands over the spot he hit from the recent 

fall. 

  
  
  


“Mom,” He called as his mother’s back slowly faded into the dark. “What, Luca?” Her words were soft, that made his heart feel lighter somehow. 

  
  
  


“This entire thing. I-I mean why is it now starting all over again? Like, it’s been forever so why now? I just don’t get it.” His mother froze at the question, eyes becoming distant, instantly trying to refrain from answering. She sighed, sitting on the room's bench, she waved a hand, signalling her son to come closer, “Take a seat, Luca.”

  
  
  
  


Taking a seat next to his mothers, hair heavily damp sticking to his drenched forehead, hands in his lap tightly clenched together waiting for the awaited response, “It all.” She paused taking a deep breath, chest rising, the action heightening his fear and curiosity. 

  
  
  


She stopped for a few moments, placing her hands over her son’s tough ones, giving it a soft, gentle squeeze, “You already know about Los Lobos Asesinos, our number one target, recently they infiltrated our main drug resource, with that they took millions if not billions of our money, brutally demolishing our men and women to shambles.” She paused, “Including your father, Luca.”

  
  
  


His mother pulled up the images from the infiltration, blood everywhere, places where they should never be, the room filled with piles of dead bodies, some pinned to the ground, limbs torn off, pools of blood painting the floor. It was horrific, those were the people he grew up with, loved with his entire life when he had almost nothing. Now they laid lifeless, mouths hanging ajar, jaws dislocated, turning to the sides dramatically, their eyes wide open revealing the fear still held within them. 

  
  


His mother swiped her screen revealing an all to familiar image. His beloved father. Luca’s breath hitched, eyes became sad in memory, his eyes drooped heavily, tears brimming his red ones, leaving a trail behind the substance. He wiped the tears away with the sleeves covering his arms, small patches stained creating darker blotches.

  
  


Luca closed his eyes, not wanting to see the damage anymore, he clutched his hands which slowly started to shake, he was beyond hurt, filled with revenge. He wanted to scream and yell out his heart, the male seeker for his sweet revenge, wanting the body of his father's killer in his hands, begging for their life, total submission from them. 

  
  


“Mom,” He started, “I miss him, mama. Why out of all the men and women he was first?” His mother stared blankly at her son, not knowing how to react or respond. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, like something grabbed her throat, unable to speak the hidden truth. 

  
  
  


Luca gently held up his palm, signaling his mother to stop, he had a gut feeling what she’d say and he didn’t want to face that reality yet. 

  
  


“Baby-“ He shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes, tears were visible on his cheeks, the lighting highlighted them even more. He grabbed his leather jacket, tossing it on, undoing the white bandages around his arms, letting them fall loosely below his feet. 

  
  


The black and white tattoo of his father came to light, but now there’s no more reason to hide it anymore. 


	2. Chapter: Two

“Mama, you need to get up, the meeting is at five,” Luca quietly spoke, as he shook his mother’s arms, waking her. It was an important meeting, all the members that were left had to attend. 

  
  


Being that Luca and his mother are now the new leaders of their family, aka gang, they requested to have an open discussion about the next step in their lives, but also the gangs. 

  
  


After a few moments, his mother stirred, hair falling onto her shoulders, covering her back as she stretched, a satisfied groan leaving her mouth. 

  
  


“What time is it?” He turned to the clock, reading the time, it read 8:30. He sighed, rubbing his own eyes. They were a bit swollen due to him just waking up a few minutes ago.

  
  


“It’s eight-thirty-one now, mama. Why did you pick such a damned early time?” The male whined, scratching his fluffy bed hair, tugging the end strands, massaging his aching scalp. 

  
  


“Cause.” She pointed her index towards her son accusingly, “You never get up on time and you’re always late to our own meetings.” 

  
  


She laughed, face full of happiness, her smile was so wide it looked like it hurt. Laughs filled the room, as the sun’s rays brightened the joyful room, making the scene look like a memorable family photo. The two continued laughing until they couldn’t breathe any more, hands tightly clutching their stomachs. 

  
  


As they calmed down, fanning their beet red faces cooling, themselves down, jaws aching from the intense laughter. Luca, on the other hand, seemed if someone had walked in on him getting dressed. Embarrassed. 

  
  


“That was hilarious, your face was priceless.” His mother wiped tears from her eyes, small giggles making their way out. Her face mimicking her son’s face, eyes wide, the white of her eyes showing, mouth gaping hanging ajar. 

  
  
  


“Mama, stop it.” Luca whined covering his face with the sheets on his mother’s bed, ears flaring red reaching the tips. “Okay, I’ll stop, but go get dressed, and breakfast will be ready in a few.” 

  
  


With that, she left the room waving her hand, shooing her son away to put on appropriate clothing for the upcoming meeting. As the door clicked shut, she made her way to the bathroom, as she entered, the light flickered on causing her to shut her eyes from the bright beams of light. 

  
  


Once she got used to it, her hands gripped the marbled counter tightly, her knuckles turning a vicious white, almost ghost-like. The mirror replicated her feared face, eyes wide as if something threatening would happen, her breath were out of control, removing one of the hands holding the counter, fingers digging into the skin covering her heart. 

  
  


“It’s going to be okay,” She whispered to herself, trying to calm the erratic heartbeat pounding within her chest, making her stomach churn in discomfort. Nevertheless, she pulled herself to get ready with such a heavy weight on her chest. 

  
  


“Mama, are you done? it’s 10:15.” She nodded, soothing out the wrinkles of her suit, flicking her wrist, dusting away the pesty lint. “Are you okay?” 

  
  


She turned, eyes surprised at the sudden open question, “I’m fine, baby. Why do you ask?” Luca didn’t respond, only to point his finger at his mother's trembling hands, instantly it answered her own question. She slotted the last button into the material, wiping her sweaty palm on her dress pants, calming the edged nerves ”I’m just so worried about today, bub. Like, I have no idea what we must do now or eventually we can’t sit around doing nothing while those win over our losses.” 

  
  


Luca’s hands clutched tightly forming a fist, anger filling his honey colored eyes, jaw tightening with frustration, “They will pay for what they did to our family. Don’t doubt that we get our revenge on them,” Luca growled through clenched teeth, hair falling and covering his eyes, making him look dangerous like a jaguar ready to pounce on its prey. 

  
  


His mother’s worried frown vanished, now replaced with a strong confident smile. Luca smiled back, eyes shining, fist leveled with his body signallng a fistbum. Asmal, thump was heard but the atmosphere was ten times lighter full of power. 

  
  


“Let’s get some food.” They smiled, racing down the stairs like children trying to see who gets to the car first, “First!” They shouted as both their bodies reached the kitchen in a quick manner, hands pressed flat onto the table. 

  
  


They laughed once again when their child's side came out, let’s all face it, everyone has a youth side to them.

  
  
  


As the duo kept their smiles, breakfast was finally being made. The strong smell of oregano filled the room, bowls clacked as they were placed down on the table. 

  
  


“You know what mama, I think we’ll be okay, everyone here.” 

  
  


“I hope so. I really do, we can’t risk anymore deaths or invasions,” She says with eyes hopeful that her son is right about it, but the gut feeling makes her anxious and uneasy. 

  
  


After breakfast, they head off to the main house where every important situation is handled, such as the most recent one. 

  
  


The drive was quiet, neither one of them uttering a word, a pen dropping would break it. Pulling into the driveway, a variety of cars were here.  _ Most of them are probably here already.  _ Luca thought, his eyes scanning over the house's tall doors, which were cracked open a bit. 

  
  


The small hums of the people softly filled the grand house, many of them holding confusion in their eyes, a few tapped the others, mouthing what’s going on. Well, the younger himself doesn’t fully understand either, just the thoughts of what’s going on. 

  
  


“Ready?” His mother asked, holding her head high, not looking at her son, who held a perplexed but calm expression, ”I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. We can’t run now.” He laughed, taking hold of the files in his mama’s hands. Small talk erupted between the duo, as they walked towards the center of the room. Now all eyes were gazing upon them, waiting for their leaders to speak, “Good morning everyone, now I’m sure you all are wondering why we're gathering here today.”

  
  


“We’re all aware of the invasions from our rival gang. They got away with killing our beloved family within seconds, gone without a trace.” She paused, taking a deep breath calming her thoughts.

  
  


“I have come up with an idea.” Happiness cheers from the crowd sounded, screams and whistles were heard. His mother smiled holding up a hand to quiet the people to finish her speech. “This is not something we have thought about before, allowing one of our heirs to infiltrate the enemy lines firsthand.” 

  
  


Each time a word flooded out of the standing leader's mouth, the people’s cheers grew louder than before. Eventually the noises shut out in Luca’s mind everything was muffled and distorted as if he was underwater. 

“I have come to the decision that my dear son, Crimson, will be the one to avenge those we have unfortunately lost.” Luca’s breath hitched, eyes widening, searching for a reason in his mother’s eyes hoping it wasn’t true. In all honesty, he held a fear of facing those who killed without a heart, cold blooded murderers. 

“Mama, wait, why me?” She stopped her son, raising a finger to her lips, shushing him, hands on his back, pushing him to face the roaring crowd as they chanted his name.

  
  


“Luca! Luca! Luca!” They screamed, hands thrown in the air, fists rising and expressing their joy in a forceful manner. 

  
  


It was as if his world completely stopped around him; everything paused, heavy breaths were taken, overwhelmed by the powerful shouts and cheers. 

“No, no, I don’t want to!” He held his face, hands covering his eyes, shielding away from everything. It was all too much for the poor boy, eventually he ran off, the heavy slams of the doors silenced everyone. 

  
  


“No, please, no.” He cried holding a photo of his late father wishing what his mother said wasn’t true. In reality, there was no escaping what was already planned out for him. 


	3. Chapter Three

“Can we please talk about this, Luca?” The male didn’t listen to the pleads following behind him, he felt hurt, mostly betrayed that his very own mother decided something behind his back. He wasn’t mad at her, only upset he found out after god knows how long. Disappointed, he abruptly stopped in the hall, his mother’s heels clacking coming to a stop. 

  
  


“How long did you know, mother?” He asked, turning to her, his face emotionless, “Baby, I-” In response, he carefully raised a hand, stopping her for a moment, “Mother, please no excuses. Just tell me the truth, that’s all I want.” The woman heavily sighed like something was bringing her down, eating her alive with guilt. 

  
  


“Two years,” She said and all hell broke loose, the coil keeping Luca calm snapped tearing into shreds, “You what!? You’ve known all along and didn’t tell me anything?!” Her son barked, teeth and jaw clamped tightly together, words coming out harsh and filled with anger. 

  
  


The male fisted his hair, trying to deal with the frustration, his knuckles turned white from the grip on the locks, a mocking laugh emitting from his pressed lips. “Luca, yes, I know! I shouldn’t have kept it secret, but I had no other choice.” She yelled, the tiniest tears breaking through, it seemed almost like she regrets it, but none of that mattered to the distressed boy. 

  
  


“Fucking bullshit! We both know that’s a lie so just stop it for once! Step up to your mistakes!” His mother closed her eyes, the tears cascading down her cheeks, leaving a glossy trail, “What do you want me to do, Luca? What's been done, I can't change that.” Luca stayed silent, unresponsive to the words, his mind was clouded with so many things taking over his body. 

  
  


“Well, maybe you should have thought about it beforehand. You’re not the only one suffering.” He remarked, leaving his mother alone to dwell in her own world. The dark-haired male felt lost in anger, nothing drove him past his limit, the exception of his father. Whenever anything involved the older man, Luca was right by his side, like a parasite that doesn’t go away. 

  
  


He was the younger’s inspiration, someone he looked up to, that one person that never degraded him for not wanting the risky life as he grew older. He fled to his father for any of his problems, which were mostly fears of the one he grew up in. It sent chills down his spine, goosebumps rising as he watched the gore of people being killed ruthlessly from invaders, from the prime age of six something like that would permanently leave a scar on anybody. 

  
  


Luca made his way to the closed door, tinted a ivy color. As the door was pushed open, a very familiar scent invaded his nose, caressing it softly, calming his nerves. It felt like someone's feathery touch, soft, daring afraid it’d hurt you. The opposite happened; it comforted without realizing it’s warmth perfectly, enveloping him into a ball of safety.

  
  


The light scent of pumpkin spice, a tint of vanilla lured him into a state of serenity, completely forgetting about his rash emotions, wrapping them in a soft plush cloth, draining out their wicked power. The young male released a light sigh, plopping himself onto the bed, muscles relieving their stress, melting into the cosy material.

Luca felt much better than he did almost an hour ago, but all that vanished when an ear crushing sound raided his hearing, causing him to shoot up from the bed, heavily panting. Confused, he worriedly scanned the room for anything that could have caused the noise. 

  
  


There was nothing, just an ordinary room, no missing pieces, everything seemed normal. He rose from the bed, opening the door a crack and peering down the hall, and how much he regretted it. Blood covered the walls, bodies lingering, the floors covered with substances that shouldn’t be exposed. His eyes held such a deep, wicked fear, his orbs couldn’t keep focus on one thing, switching from the bodies to the splayed red, eventually landing on the person who raised him with their entire heart. 

  
  


“Father,” He whispered out of shock, hands trembling at the sudden figure standing above his mother, hand wrapped around her neck and a pistol pressed against her jaw. One pull of the trigger and his mother's head would be blown into oblivion. Luca felt sick at the thought, thinking how her body would fall. 

  
  


His eyes couldn’t move from their ex leader, his own father. The male saw red, filled with such intensity and anger. Luca’s body acted faster before he justified anything, he moved freely, quickly like a predator catching its prey. “What the fuck are you doing?!” The man snapped his head towards the frustrated bellows, his eyes holding such spiteful gaze, the type that sent shivers down the spine. 

  
  


“What did you say?” Miguel snarled, releasing the tight hold on his wife, her body cascading to the floor, heavy breaths of air where harsh coughs followed. Luca flinched at his father’s tone, petrified, scared, memories resurfacing and breaking through those tall walls he built to cage in the emotions. 

The way those eyes stared into his soul, wide with the urge to kill and destroy, the gliny shining within them was feral, the unwanted type. “Who do you think you are? Yelling at me like that, you almost made me laugh there.” Miguel chuckled, standing tall above his son with pity hands itching to strangle the cowering male until his last breath. 

  
  


“Well you wouldn’t know shit, now would you for faking your death,” Luca barked, “I’m the new leader of this mafia.” The oldest’s eyebrows furrowed with disbelief, how could his son take over such a high position? He isn’t made to lead an entire group of cold blooded killers, when the male couldn’t even hold a gun properly. 

  
  


“What? Cat got your tongue, father?” Luca hissed lowly at his father as if it were venom, eyes dark, ready to face him head on like warriors swords clashing together in battle, waiting to strike the enemy down. His hand crept down behind his thigh, taking hold of cool metal hanging from the holster. “So, you’re not gonna say anything, huh?” He snarled viciously, slowly losing control of himself, falling deeper into the hands of danger beneath his skin. 

  
  


He was burning his skin to crips, tearing him apart from the inside, he felt like he was on fire, suffocating vision becoming blurry. Everything was hazy, he saw duplicates everywhere but his eyes focused on the man standing tall in front of him.

  
  


His hands twitched in frustration, dropping the weapon, hearing it clack on the ground, time stopped, the black-haired male staring at it intensely. Something broke within him, destroying the remaining composure. He growled heavily, taking hold of his gun, tearing it from its strap and holding it at the center of his father’s head. The muzzled tightly against the skin, leaving a dent, “Fucking leave now, you bastard!” 

  
  


Miguel froze in his spot, hands visibly trembling in fear, the dominance radiating off his son terrifying him. He couldn’t believe his eyes, the mad look in the male’s orbs swirled with the urge to kill. He couldn't move, the muzzle’s coldness sent a shock wave down his spine, “What did I say!” Luca roared, resting his finger on the trigger and hearing it click as it loaded its bullet. 

  
  


“I-” His father began, but it was already too late. The trigger was pulled, a loud boom filling the air, blood dripping from the open hole. “Y-You monster,” He whispered, his voice growing terribly weak as his body gave out, falling into nothing, eyes wide open and blood trickling past the white. 

  
  


Luca couldn’t seem to find a reason to care about the dead body laying at his feet covered in red. Instead, he smiled wickedly, fingers lowering the gun and placing it back in its holster. The dark-haired male lowered himself, picking up the fired bullet from the body. He smirked, smearing the substance over his hands and revealing the true color. 

  
  


A sharp, crimson bullet.


End file.
